


Oust

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [76]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Stuck in a cave, That's it, and story time happens, and they play games to pass the time, because it's raining too hard, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Oust- to eject; to force out; to banishA small squad of the 501st and 212th along with their commanding Jedi are stuck in a cave while they wait out a storm. Anakin suggests a game and hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 27





	Oust

**Author's Note:**

> The story Obi-Wan tells is literally the Master and Apprentice book so you should go read that, it's great.

“Ok, hold up all ten of your fingers,” Anakin instructed the circle they had made. A few troopers from the 501st and 212th plus their generals and commanders were stuck in a cave while they waited out a serious rainstorm, and so, they decided to play a game. Anakin volunteered one from his time on Tatooine. “And then we will go around asking questions like never have I ever, shot a droid in the eye, and if you have, you lower a finger. Last to have a finger remaining wins. Everyone got that?”

There were hesitant nods all around.

“You’ll get the gist once we start. Everyone ready?” After receiving more resolute nods he started, “Never have I ever… gone more than a day without sleep.”

Everyone groaned and put a finger down, all except for Cody, who got some strange looks. “What,” he defended, “I value personal hygiene, unlike you hooligans.”

Most rolled their eyes. Ahsoka, who was on Anakin’s left went next, “Never have I ever flown a fighter ship inside a starship!” In an attempt to get Anakin to put down a finger. But to everyone’s surprise not only did Anakin put down a finger, but Fives and Obi-Wan as well.

“Ok, I know when you did, Fives, but Master? When did you fly a ship down another ship,” Anakin asked, incredulous.

“A mission went wrong during my padawan days. I’d rather not explain,” Obi-Wan answered.

“Oh no, now you have to tell us,” Ahsoka prodded, quickly backed up by the troopers.

Obi-Wan sighed, “Alright, It all started…”

By the time the tale had ended, Anakin found out he had a great-granduncle master, and Ahsoka found out that she had a great-great granduncle master and both requested to meet him, though Obi-Wan refused, and everyone had forgotten about the game that started the story. Ashoka even gasped at all the right points, but towards the end was nodding off onto Anakin’s shoulder. 

“And that’s the story,” Obi-Wan finished.

“Wow. I just thought you sprouted from the ground, hating flying,” Anakin commented, careful not to jostle the sleeping padawan on his shoulder.

“Yes, well, between your suicidal driving and that experience, I rather detest it when unnecessary.” Obi-Wan looked outside before suggesting, “You might as well settle down for some rest, I don’t think this storm will lighten up anytime soon.”

With that many of the clone troopers settled around each other, providing warmth and if three generations of Jedi ended up in a cuddle pile, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished my first long-term fanfiction today and now I feel empty. I have yet to post it all (by some miracle I have managed to stay ahead of my weekly posting) but I have it all written so I may or may not increase my posting schedule for that. I haven't decided.


End file.
